Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong
Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong is a crossover between Pokémon Tales and The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. It aired 7/15/15. Story Joe is in a dark room, with only a TV monitor in it, currently buzzing from static. A picture becomes visible, revealing Dr. Zager. Joe kneels before him. Joe: Dr. Zager. Zager: Joe. You are being sent to Victory Road. One of our experiments escaped, and has been reported to be residing there. Joe: Escaped? You must’ve not succeeded. Who’d you put in charge of security? Jessie and James? Zager: Don’t be smart with me, boy. It is imperative for Boss Giovanni’s plan that you re-obtain it. Joe: Yeah, yeah. So, what is the Pokémon that I am to retrieve? End Scene Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are traveling through Victory Road, on their way to the Indigo Plateau. Elise: Remind me while we are taking this creepy, difficult route to the Indigo Plateau when we obviously didn’t take this path the last time we went there? Ian: Moltres. Elise: Moltres? Conway: We heard some trainers talking earlier that there are rumors that a Moltres is residing deep in the caverns here. Elise: You mean we’re going to be late for the tournament just to try and catch a Moltres?! Conway: Moltres is a Legendary Pokémon, one who’s power is unprecedented. Anyone who owns it could have a significant advantage in the competition. The cave shakes and rumbles, as they all lose their balance. The three turn around, seeing a stampede of Rhyhorn charging straight towards them, a Magikarp Splashing from one Rhyhorn to the other. Magikarp: KARP! Ian and Bayleef take off running, Ian even swinging onto Bayleef’s back to ride her. Conway leads Elise off to the side, barely making it free, as the stampede encompasses almost the entirety of the cavern floor. They climb up the rock wall, hanging as they watch the stampede. Elise: Ian! Conway: Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. Voice: Gang way! Steve, riding a Tauros, charges after the Rhyhorn, starting to push their way through. Steve: Damn Rhyhorn! Don’t worry Magikarp! I’m coming! Ian spots a crevasse ahead, looking behind them. The Magikarp is flopping towards the back of the Rhyhorn pack, as Ian turns Bayleef. Ian: Bayleef, Grass Pledge! Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she stops, stomping the ground. The Grass Pledge towers shoot up, forming a wall in front of the crevasse. The Rhyhorn are spooked, as they all veer to the left, running alongside the Grass Pledge and the crevasse. The Magikarp Splashes backwards, as Steve reaches for it. Steve: Come back, Magikarp! You can do it! Pokédex: Why not just return it to its Pokéball? Steve: Shut up! I’m doing this my way! Now, to return it to its Pokéball. Pokédex: Somebody help me. Magikarp hops off the Rhyhorn, directly into Steve’s lap. It Splashes and obscures his vision, him flailing to catch it, spurring Tauros on. Tauros: Moo! Tauros speeds up, charging directly at Ian and Bayleef. Ian: Hey! Stop! Grass Pledge! Bayleef releases another Grass Pledge, as Tauros runs past it, his back legs caught in the Grass Pledge, causing it to flip forward. Tauros crashes into Bayleef, as the trainers and their Pokémon tumble down the crevasse, their screams echoing. End Scene Ian, Bayleef, Steve, Tauros and Magikarp are falling fast towards the ground, Steve pulling out a Pokéball. Steve: Charizard! Fix this! Steve chooses Charizard, which sighs, as if used to this sort of situation. Charizard catches Tauros and Steve, struggling to flap his wings to slow them down. Ian and Bayleef continue to fall. Steve: Good luck surviving that, bud! Ian: Razor Leaf. Bayleef swings her head towards the ground, the push of firing Razor Leaf suspending her in midair momentarily, as they gently land on the ground. Charizard struggles to lower itself, and simply drops Tauros and Steve, Steve stuck under Tauros. Steve: Okay, okay! I’ve learned my lesson! Karma’s a bi Ian walks past, bumping his foot into Steve’s face. Ian gives a grim stare down at him, as he walks on. Steve: Hey! Tauros, get up! Charizard helps Tauros stand up, as Magikarp flops helplessly. Steve returns it, as he runs after Ian. Steve: So, I bet you’re here looking for the Moltres that lives down here too! Well, it’s too bad, cause the champion of the day that’s going to get it, is! Ian: Get lost. Ian turns to the right, Steve having to turn quickly to go after him. Steve: Oh, come on! I don’t even know your name! Bayleef pushes past Steve, though he gets right back in Ian’s face. Steve: Fine. I’ll introduce myself. I’m Steve. And you are, Ian keeps walking, ignoring Steve. Steve: Sheesh. Someone wasn’t hugged enough as a child. Pokédex: Did you see the way he flawlessly stopped the stampede and cushion his fall. I think he’s a bit out of your league. Steve: F* that! I’m the very best, (Singing) Like no one ever was! Let’s see if he’ll respond to this. (Speaking obnoxiously) COME ON, TAUROS! USE YOUR INTIMIDATE ABILITY TO LURE OUT POWERFUL WILD POKÉMON, LIKE A MOLTRES! Tauros: Moo! Tauros takes the lead, stampeding off. Steve: Huh? Hey, wait up! Tauros runs past Ian and Bayleef, Steve running behind him. Charizard follows, making an apologetic sound towards Ian. Ian: It’s fine. A screech occurs, catching their attention. Steve: Charizard, quick! I found Moltres! Charizard looks astonished, as he runs to catch up. Steve and Tauros are running from Moltres, who breathes Flamethrower after them. Charizard breathes Flamethrower, canceling it out. Moltres screeches again, facing Charizard. Steve: Yeah! That’s the way, Charizard! Now, go for a Dragon Claw! Charizard’s claws are covered in green energy, as it flies at Moltres. Moltres glows with a white aura, as it crashes into Charizard with Sky Attack, sending it flying back. The aura smashes into the ground, breaking it in the process. Steve: WTF! That’s so g Ian bumps past Steve, knocking him over. Steve: Oh, come on! Are you going to do that every time I try to cuss?! Ian: Yes. Steve: Haha! I got you to talk! Who’s the bi Bayleef rams Steve and knocks him over, growling at him. Ian pulls out his Lure Ball, moving to the side away from Steve. Ian: Feraligatr! Ian chooses Feraligatr, it roaring in excitement. Feraligatr: Gator! Ian: Water Gun! Feraligatr fires Water Gun, as Moltres uses Flamethrower. The attacks collide, as Steve gets up, dusting himself off. Steve: Arrogant prick. Maybe he could use a humbling experience. Let’s go, Hitmonchan! Steve chooses Hitmonchan, eager for battle. Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan! Steve: Alright Hitmonchan, come here. Steve whispers into Hitmonchan’s ears, it listening intently. He then nods in agreement. Steve: Now go, Agility! Hitmonchan: Chan! Hitmonchan runs at Feraligatr, his speed causing it to disappear. He appears standing on Feraligatr’s head, blowing a raspberry at Moltres. Moltres fires Flamethrower at them. Steve: Now, Agility and Sky Uppercut! Hitmonchan uses Agility to jump off Feraligatr, heading straight towards the Flamethrower. Hitmonchan disappears and dodges, the Flamethrower striking Feraligatr, knocking it down. Ian: Hey! What’s the big idea?! Steve: That’s what you get with messing with me, bi, Bayleef is right besides Steve, snarling at him. Steve: Uh, Tauros? A little help? Tauros is off to the side, a look of terror on his face. He shakes his head no, Steve groaning. Steve: Fine, fine! Hitmonchan arrives at Moltres, his fist glowing blue. He uppercuts Moltres, its head knocked to the sky. Steve: There you go! Now, nail it with Thunder Punch! Hitmonchan spins around, his fist encased in electricity. He punches Moltres in the stomach, it losing its breath. Ian: Super Power. Feraligatr flexes its muscles, glowing with a red aura. Feraligatr slams its fist into the ground, cratering the ground. Rocks fly up at the sky, hitting Moltres and Hitmonchan, knocking Hitmonchan out of the sky. Steve: WT, (Bayleef scowls at him.) fudge. Ugh. That felt horrible. Moltres screeches, as it flies off, disappearing into the cave. Steve responds, giving chase. Steve: Come on, Tauros, Charizard, Hitmonchan! Tauros, Charizard and Hitmonchan run after Steve, as Ian returns Feraligatr. He and Bayleef run as well, following. End Scene Steve, Tauros, Charizard and Hitmonchan have slowed down, having lost the Moltres, and their way. Steve: Huh. I wonder where we are now? Pokédex: You are still in the Victory Road. Steve: Uh, duh! Thanks! That was so helpful! Pokédex: Oh, I don’t even know why I bother anymore. Steve: Because you love me! Alright, Tauros! Intimidate! Tauros moos to the sky, as it whips its tails to its hide, the whipping sound echoing through the caverns. Suddenly, an Onix breaks out of the ground, roaring at them. Steve: That’s not it! Hitmonchan, Sky Uppercut! Onix charges at them, as Hitmonchan charges, striking Onix with Sky Uppercut, sending it towering back. Steve: Nice! Now Charizard, use Inferno! Charizard charges a blue flame, when Razor Leaf flies by, irritating Onix. It Digs into the ground, dodging the Inferno. Steve turns, seeing Ian and Bayleef walking towards them. Steve: Dude, what the f* is your problem?! Ian: You, that’s what. You’re rude, inconsiderate. You’re stampeding around here like a Tauros in a china shop, not caring about the damage you’re causing to the environment. The Rhyhorn, and that Onix. You don’t even care that your Tauros is disturbing them! Steve: Oh, well excuse me from trying to become the very best. (Singing) Like no one ever was! Onix emerges from the ground some distance away from Steve and Ian, bellowing in slight pain. A Pokéball hits it, sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes, then locks. Joe picks the Pokéball up. Joe: Well, this one will probably become very useful. Ian and Bayleef are walking, as Steve follows behind, grumbling to himself. Steve: The F* he think he is? Trying to act all superior. Pulling some crap on how I’m irresponsible. Pokédex: Actually, everything he said was accurate. Tauros, Charizard and Hitmonchan nod in agreement. Steve: Oh, who asked you? Steve looks up, spotting a large bird shadow on the cavern wall, he smiles, noticing Ian hasn’t spotted it. Steve: This will be our way of taking the lead. Tauros, Intimidate. Charizard, get ready to strike. Tauros whips his tails, the echoing sound angering Ian. Ian: What did I just? A bird screech, different from Moltres’ echoes back, as the temperature drops around them. Articuno comes around the corner, Charizard flying up after it. Ian: An Articuno?! Charizard uses Flamethrower, countered by Articuno’s Ice Beam. Steve: Alright Hitmonchan! Agility to Sky Uppercut! Hitmonchan dashes forward, then jumps at Articuno with Sky Uppercut. Articuno flaps its wings, releasing a Blizzard wind, catching Hitmonchan, freezing it as it crashes into the ground. Steve: No way! Hitmonchan! Ian: It didn’t use Mind Reader. It knew he would attack that way. Steve, wait! Something’s not right here! Steve: As if! You just want it for yourself! Charizard, use Inferno! Charizard breathes a blue fire, which breaks through Articuno’s Ice Beam. It's hit hard, and is burned. Ian: Let’s go, Delibird! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Delibird. Delibird: Deli, deli! Ian: Fling! Delibird scoops up a few rocks on the ground, putting them in its tail. Delibird then spins, Flinging the rocks at Articuno. Articuno flaps its wings, releasing a Blizzard that knocks them away. One rock hits the frozen Hitmonchan, freeing it from the ice, while the other one hits Charizard, knocking it back. Steve: You did that on purpose! Articuno breathes Ice Beam at Ian, Bayleef pushing him out of the way. Bayleef is hit head on, defeated. Ian: Bayleef! Articuno releases a Blizzard, disappearing inside it. Ian returns Bayleef, as Steve returns Hitmonchan. Charizard gets up, rubbing his head. Steve: What is your problem now? I didn’t even try to make you look bad this time! Ian: That Articuno knew your pattern, almost as if it had seen it before. Something is wrong here. Why would Moltres and Articuno be in the same location? Steve: How the hell, (Ian glares at him) I mean, heck, should I know? Damn, I mean, dang, that doesn’t feel right at all. Either way, I’m bringing it back. Tauros! Tauros whips his tails, echoing through the cavern. A third bird screech echoes, as a Thunderbolt strikes the ground by their feet, launching them all back. Zapdos comes out, infuriated. Ian: Who’s that Pokémon? Pokédex: Zapdos, the Steve: Electric Pokémon. A Legendary Bird Pokémon that controls lightning. It usually lives in storm clouds. Ian: What do you know? You’re actually smart. Steve: Of course I am! Ian: You said it lives in storm clouds. Why is it here? Steve: Don’t know. Will let you know after I catch it. Charizard, Flamethrower! Charizard fires Flamethrower, which clashes with Zapdos’ Thunderbolt. Zapdos’ beak then glows white, as is spins at Charizard with Drill Peck. Steve: Quick! Take it with Dragon Claw! Charizard flies up, Dragon Claw and Drill Peck colliding. The two are pushed back, as Zapdos unleashes a Thunderbolt, striking and launching Charizard into the ground, defeated. Steve: Charizard, no! Zapdos screeches, as it is inflicted by burn. Ian’s eyes widen at this. Ian: The burn from Articuno. All the birds are one in the same! Steve: (Returning Charizard) So, what? It’s a Ditto or a Mew or something like that? They’re the only ones who can learn Transform. OMG, it’s a Mew! I’m going to be famous for catching it! Onix Digs out of the ground, using Bind to catch Zapdos in its grip. Zapdos tries to release Thunderbolt, which does no damage to Onix. Joe: I think it’s an appropriate time for me to reveal my presence. Joe walks into the fray, in between Ian and Steve from the Onix. Ian: Who’s this? Steve: My arch-nemesis, Joshua. Joe: It’s Joe! My name is Joe! How hard is that for you to f A Present orb appears at Joe’s feet, it exploding. Joe is charred and his hair is sticking up, him shaking it off. Delibird laughs, as Ian smirks. Joe: What the Steve: Ub-ub-ub! Let me make it easier for you, Jake. He doesn’t like cussing. Joe: I hate you. You know my name is Joe. You just don’t care. Steve: Ain’t that the truth. Ian: What is that Pokémon? Joe: That, my friend, is none of your business! Especially since you just bombed me, I’m not going to tell you at all! I just have to crush you! Blastoise! Gyarados! Joe throws two Pokéballs, choosing Blastoise and Gyarados. Blastoise: Blast! Gyarados: (Roars) Steve: No! The horror! How dare you evolve such a perfect Magikarp into that thing! Magikarp is perfect as it is! Joe: Do you really need to say that every time I use Gyarados? Steve: Yes, yes I do. Because you committed a sin to all Magikarp by evolving it. Joe: I’m not even using it to fight you! Gyarados stares down Ian and Delibird, Delibird stunned in fear. Blastoise faces Steve and Tauros, Tauros stroking the ground with its hoof. Steve: Tauros, Giga Impact! Joe: Hydro Pump! Tauros charges forward, a spiraling purple energy aura swirling around Tauros. Blastoise fires Hydro Pump from its cannons, striking Tauros head on. Tauros pushes through, crashing into Blastoise, it stumbling and falling onto its back. Gyarados fires a Hydro Pump, as Delibird flies and dodges it, using Blizzard to freeze the water. Ian: Present! Delibird throws the Present orbs, exploding around Gyarados’ head. It roars in anger, firing a Hyper Beam, sending Ian back. Blastoise gets on its feet, as Tauros pants, recharging. Joe: Too bad! Gyro Ball! Blastoise spins, shell encircled by a silver ring. It slams into Tauros, knocking it back. Steve: Perhaps a switch is needed. Go, Scy! Another Pokéball opens, choosing Magikarp. Magikarp: KARP! Joe: Ha! Don’t make me laugh! Blastoise, get Magikarp with Bite! Blastoise uses Bite, catching Magikarp in its jaws. Magikarp struggles, as it uses Flail, Flailing back and forth in Blastoise’s mouth, hitting the roof of its mouth, causing it to let go. Magikarp flops up and lands on Blastoise’s head, continuing Flail on its head, hitting hard. Blastoise is dazed, as it falls over. Steve: Ha! Take that! Joe: What the f Magikarp: KARP! Magikarp glows white, as it begins to evolve. Steve looks terrified. Steve: NO! MAGIKARP! DON’T EVOLVE! Ian sighs, looking disgusted as he pulls out his Everstone. Ian: Delibird, Fling. Delibird takes the Everstone, and Flings it at Magikarp. It hits Magikarp, as the glowing stops, Magikarp flopping on the ground now. Steve: Whew! That was close! Ian: Now, go Dunsparce! Ian chooses Dunsparce, which looks at Gyarados, which finishes recharging. Gyarados fires Hydro Pump, Dunsparce dodging as it slithers at Gyarados. Ian: Secret Power! Dunsparce glows pink, as it rams Gyarados. The pink energy travels up to Gyarados’ head, causing it to flinch. Ian: Glare! Dunsparce’s eyes glow red, as it looks Gyarados in the eyes, paralyzing it. Ian: Now, Ancient Power! Dunsparce forms an after image, which forms in front of its mouth. Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, hitting Gyarados hard and defeating it. Joe: No! I still have my brand new Onix! Steve: Wait, so that’s the Onix that escaped from me? Ian: See what happens when you attack recklessly? Steve: See what happens when you prevent a trainer from catching a Pokémon? Someone else catches it. Joe: Onix, Stone Edge! Onix still has Zapdos in its Bind, as jagged stone materialize around it. It fires Stone Edge, as each strike cause Zapdos to transform, cycling through Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. It Transforms at a rapid rate, when their heads remain there. It becomes a fusion of the three birds. The middle head and the body is Moltres, the right head and wing is Zapdos, and the left head and wing is Articuno. The Articuno head fires Ice Beam, striking and defeating Onix. Joe: No! Thu-Fi-Zer gives off a distorted screech, as it flaps its wings, hovering in the air. It unleashes a barrage of Thunder Bolt, Flamethrower and Ice Beam, attacking all over the cage. Joe returns his Pokémon, as he takes off running. Joe: Forget that! I didn’t sign up for this! Thu-Fi-Zer attacks at random, as several Zubat and Golbat fly away, terrified. Graveler and Donphan roll away, as Ursaring and Machoke are on the run. Steve: Whoa! I’m out too! Steve goes to run, Ian catching him by the collar, stopping him. Steve: Seriously?! You’re going to fight that thing?! Ian: It’s our fault this happened. We need to fix it, and help it. It’s obviously in pain. Steve: Okay. You’ve got a plan? Ian smirks, as he looks at Magikarp. Magikarp: Karp? Ian: Delibird, Fling. Delibird picks up Magikarp, and spins, Flinging Magikarp at Thu-Fi-Zer. Magikarp: (In fear) KARP! Magikarp lands on Thu-Fi-Zer, and uses Flail on its back, causing it to shake back and forth. It is distorted, as Steve looks excited. Steve: That’s it! Go, Magikarp, go! Ian: Dunsparce, Ancient Power! Dunsparce charges Ancient Power, which is larger than last time. Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, it hitting and exploding on Thu-Fi-Zer. It hits the ground, defeated. It Transforms back into a Ditto, extremely weak. Ditto: Dit, to. Steve: Aw, it’s just a Ditto. I wanted it to be a Mew! Ian walks over, with a bowl of Pokémon food. Ian: Hey, buddy. I bet you’re hungry. Ian puts the bowl down, as Ditto sniffs it, smiling. Ditto: Ditto! Ditto digs into the meal, as Ian goes over to the flopping Magikarp. He takes the Everstone from it. Steve: Hey! I thought that was a gift! Ian: No. That was to keep you from going ballistic. You want it to stay a Magikarp, get your own Everstone. Steve: Fine then, I will! Tauros, use Rock Smash on that boulder! Tauros’ head glows red orange, as it head butts a boulder, shattering it. Ian: Good luck. The odds of you finding an Everstone like that are Steve: Whoo-hoo! I found an Everstone! Ian looks dumbfounded, as Steve holds up the Everstone, dancing excitedly. He then gives it to Magikarp, which smiles. Magikarp: Karp. Elise: Ian! Elise and Conway approach, as Steve laughs. Steve: Finally! I’ve learned your name! Elise: We’ve been searching all over for you! Conway: You find Moltres? Ian: No. (He pets Ditto.) We found this guy though. Ditto: Ditto. End Scene Nurse Joy has Ditto on a stretcher, as she talks with Ian, Steve, Elise and Conway. Elise: So, it can’t Transform? Joy: I’m afraid so. Due to the stress that it had endured, its used up too much energy, and can’t use the move anymore. Which means, Steve: It’s powerless. Dang! And I was looking forward to having a Ditto turning into that cool fusion! Ian: Will you watch over it? Joy: Of course! Caring for sick or helpless Pokémon is my job! Ian nods, as he walks off. Steve: What, no goodbye? Elise: He’s not really big on those. It was nice to meet you, Steve. Elise chases after Ian, as Conway starts walking after them. Conway: Glad to see that Ian didn’t just beat you silly! Steve: Beat me silly?! I would’ve beaten him silly! Most of his Pokémon looked weak! Joe reports in front of the monitor, when Dr. Zager appears on it. Zager: I presume you have good news. Joe: The Ditto has lost the ability to Transform. It would be useless to our goals now. Zager: Bah! So in other words, you have failed. Dr. Zager cuts the communication, Joe scowling. Joe: I hate you. Main Events * Ian meets Steve. * This episode features the early debut of Ian's Delibird. * This episode reveals the early debut of Steve's Charizard, Tauros and Hitmonchan. * This episode reveals the early debut of Joe's Blastoise. * Steve's Tauros has the ability Intimidate. * Joe catches an Onix. Characters * Ian * Steve * Elise * Conway * Nurse Joy Villains * Team Rocket * Joe * Dr. Zagar Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Magikarp (Steve's) * Tauros (Steve's) * Charizard (Steve's) * Hitmonchan (Steve's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Onix (Joe's, newly caught) * Blastoise (Joe's) * Gyarados (Joe's) * Rhyhorn * Zubat * Golbat * Graveler * Donphan * Ursaring * Machoke * Ditto * Moltres (Ditto transformed) * Articuno (Ditto transformed) * Zapdos (Ditto transformed) * Thu-Fi-Zer (Ditto transformed) Trivia * This episode takes place in the future for both characters. * The plot was inspired on wanting to use Thu-Fi-Zer, which is a Fusion of the three Birds that appears in the Pokémon Adventures manga, made through science. * It's revealed that Ian does not like cussing. * A trend has started that Ian's Everstone has some role in crossover episodes that occur. * Steve tried to choose Scyther, but it was prevented when Magikarp came out. Category:Crossovers Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:Dioga beta Category:UEE Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise